


Kono sensation zurui

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Filming, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mood Swings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: .“¿Qué piensas de ir a la batalla lado a lado?”“No tenemos escenas juntos. Que apesta mucho.”“¿No peleamos lado a lado cada día?” preguntó Yuri, sonriendo. “Trata de llegar vivo al final del día. Me voy a ocupar de ti, entonces.”Y pareció bastante para que Yuya lo soportara todo.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kono sensation zurui

**Kono sensation zurui**

_家 – Ie (Casa)_

“Creo que me gustaría irme a casa ahora.” se quejó Yuya, osando extender una mano para alcanzar a Yuri.

El menor rio, alejándola.

“Este espíritu quebrantado que tienes no se ajusta para nada al PV, Yuuyan.” le dijo, poniéndose en pie y ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo. “¿Qué piensas de ir a la batalla lado a lado?” hizo una sonrisita, arrastrándolo hacia el centro del cuarto, donde los otros estaban ensayando sus movimientos.

“No tenemos escenas juntos. Que apesta mucho.” le hizo notar Yuya.

“¿No peleamos lado a lado cada día?” preguntó Yuri, sonriendo. “Trata de llegar vivo al final del día. Me voy a ocupar de ti, entonces.”

Y pareció bastante para que Yuya lo soportara todo.

_奇跡_ _ – Kiseki (Milagro)_

Si un vulcano hubiera hizo erupción en medio del cuarto, Yuri estaba seguro que Yuya no iba a darse cuenta.

El mayor tenía los ojos fijos en él desde hace cuando habían empezado a rodar la escena de la batalla, y si Yuri no hubiera sido tan confiado como estaba, se habría girado para gritarle contra.

En cambio sonrió, echando unos vistazos a Kei que parecía bastante entretenido por la situación, y agradeció su buena estrella para el milagro de estar con alguien que aparentemente no tenía éxito de quitar los ojos de él por un momento.

“Chinen-san, ¡fallaste el paso!” le dijo el director, y Yuri volvió a la realidad.

Bien. Tal vez no estaba tan concentrado como quería dejar creer a Yuya.

_静香_ _ – Shizuka (Silencio)_

“Está tan silencioso hoy, Yuuyan. No te queda para nada, ¿Qué pasa?”

“Es toda la imagen genial que todo esto video tendría que dar. Pues estoy tratando con el tipo silencioso, y esperando que la cámara me evite.” bromó Yuya.

Yuri hizo una mueca y fue a sentarse en el regazo del mayor.

“Ser silencioso no es tu rollo. Además, creo que parezcas genial lo mismo. Deja de pensarlo, Yuu. Déjate ser.”

“Es fácil decirlo para ti.” masculló Takaki.

Chinen rio, bajando de sus piernas.

“Lo sé. No puedes pensar de ser genial como a mí, ¿verdad? Baja un poco el listón.”

Yuya suspiró.

No podía ser tan genial como a Yuri; pero podía todavía tratar de serlo en su manera.

_血_ _ – Chi (Sangre)_

“Sólo para confirmarlo, las armas son utilerías, ¿verdad?” Yuya hizo una sonrisita.

Yuri levantó los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

“No seas subido porque por una vez soy yo lo que se pone en ridículo.” masculló, chupando la sangre de su mano. “Había una pieza afilada de metal o plástico. Podría contraer una grave enfermedad de eso, y entonces ya no serás tan divertido.”

Yuya hizo su mejor para no reír; se acercó, tomando su mano y limpiando la herida, aplicando una tirita.

“Te hace parecer tan corajoso, cariño.” le dijo. “Sangre y honra, recuerda. Esta todavía es una batalla.”

Yuri pareció rendirse.

“Puedo vivir con eso.” se encogió de hombros.

Así como podía vivir con Yuya que se asomaba para besarlo.

_臭い_ _ – Nioi (Olor)_

Yuri no era alguien de desprender un particular sentido de romanticismo ni familiaridad; no para ninguno que no fuera Yuya.

El mayor se tumbó en el diván, dejando que Yuri le cayera encima, y fue rodeado por un calor suave, por la casi total oscuridad del cuarto y el olor del menor que le invadía los pulmones, predominada como todo lo con relación a Chinen.

Sabía que sólo tenía unos minutos antes que los otros fueran a buscarlo, pues disfrutó esa sensación, abrazándolo fuerte e inhalando el olor de su piel, suspirando satisfecho.

“Preferiría tener esto que volver a la batalla, muchas gracias.” murmuró.

Y el sonido de la risa de Yuri también, era algo que lo hacía sentí en casa dondequiera fueran.

_火_ _ – Hi (Fuego)_

“Búrlate de Yuya como crees, pero no eres tan mejor que él.” susurró Kei en la oreja de Yuri, mientras estaban mirando a Yuya y Yuto que rodaban su escena.

Yuri se habría avergonzado si hubiera sido quienquier otro, pero Kei sabía ya muy bien cuánto Yuya lo hiciera sentir débil, pues no se preocupó de contestar.

Había algo muy elegante en la manera como se estaba moviendo en ese momento, sus ojos dos piezas de fuego helado, concentrado enfrente a sí, probablemente tratando de ocultar cuanto se sintiera tenso.

Era un lado de Yuya que sólo Yuri podía ver, pues no le importaba como pareciera, iba a seguir mirando a su novio todo el tiempo que quería.

_見覚え_ _ – Mioboe (Memoria) _

“De alguna manera, esto escenario me acuerda de Hitomi no Screen.” Yuya sonrió con cariño. “Es un buen recuerdo. Estabas tan, tan adorable.” dijo a Yuri, desordenándole el pelo.

“Y tú estabas sexy. Entonces.” Yuri hizo una sonrisita. “Además, no es tan un buen recuerdo. Me recuerda de mi amor no correspondido por ti, no fue tan agradable.”

Yuya sonrojó, improvisamente incómodo.

“Pero todo terminó bien, ¿no?”

Yuri lo miró, sonriendo.

“Parece que sí.” confirmó. “¿Y ahora? ¿Vamos en otra batalla?”

“Concéntrate en el hecho que voy a llevarte a casa luego, Yu. Hace toda la diferencia.” le dijo Yuya, sonriendo y besando el menor.

Ese día, pensó Yuri, iba a volverse decididamente en una buena memoria.

_理性_ _ – Risei (Razón)_

Haz el amor y no la guerra, decían.

Yuya estaba incondicionalmente de acuerdo. Especialmente cuando Yuri había caminado hacia él, esa mirada traviesa en la cara, y le había arrastrado en una especie de almacén.

Yuya estaba totalmente a favor, aunque tuviera que admitir que estaba raro ver a Yuri perder la razón de esa manera.

No que se quejara.

Pues estaban allí, desafiando la gravedad mientras Yuya mantenía a Yuri levantad a pura fuerza de voluntad, tratando de hacer un trabajo rápido y silencioso, el menor absolutamente poco cooperativo en ese sentido.

“Yuri... seguro que vamos a perder el trabajo por esto.”

Un brillo de razón cruzó los ojos de Yuri, desapareciendo pronto.

“Bien... pues trata que merezca la pena.” sonrió.

La razón podía irse directa al infierno.

_犠牲_ _ – Gisei (Sacrificio)_

“Yuya y tú parecéis especialmente entusiasmados hoy.” Yamada dijo a Yuri en cuanto tuvo éxito de verlo a solas. “Que es muy raro por Yuya.” añadió.

Yuri hizo una risita, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No lo sé. Tiene que ser el aire del PV, ¿no? Llamada de la selva y todo eso. Creo que finalmente tuve éxito de hacerle cruzar la línea.”

Yamada le echó un vistazo de desaprobación, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Ten cuidado. Tú eres lo sensato, no arriesgues.”

Yuri le dio una palmadita en el hombro, a sabiendas.

“Está bien, Ryosuke. Uno debe hacer sacrificios de vez en cuando para estar en paz.”

La mirada en la cara de Yamada decía exactamente lo que pensaba de la definición de Yuri de ‘sacrificio’, pero lo dejó ser.

No merecía la pena de discutir con Yuri, cuando estaba de esa manera.

_時間_ _ – Jikan (Tiempo)_

“Sólo tienes que sobrevivir un poco más, Yuuyan. Tenemos la última escena y acabamos.” Yuri lo informó, travieso.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, sacudiéndole la frente con los dedos.

“Fue mejor que pensaba. El tiempo pasó volando de alguna manera, gracias a ti.” jugó con sus cabellos. “A veces creo que sería perdido sin ti, Yuri.” susurró.

“Sin duda.” confirmó Chinen. “Bien, estamos mirando a un cuento reescrito. Si pienso en todo el alboroto que hiciste esta mañana para salir de la mana. Uno habría creído que de verdad tuvieras que ir a la batalla.”

“¿Y no es así?” Yuya sonrió, poniéndose en pie cuando llamaron su nombre.

Yuri lo miró caminar, sonriendo.

De verdad habría sido perdido.

Por su suerte, sin embargo, Yuri no iba a ir a ningún lado.

_微笑_ _ – Bishou (Sonrisa)_

Yuya rechinó los dientes y se concentró en la última escena de baile, tratando de ignorar cuanto fuera incómodo el vestuario, cuando dolieran sus músculos, cuanto fuera – como siempre – peor que los otros con la coreografía.

Lo superó todo, porque tenía algo que esperar. Yuya seguía echándole miradas discretas, llevando el corazón el sus ojos mientras lo hacía, y Yuya encontró difícil dejar que la sonrisa desapareciera de su cara.

Si pudiera haber mantenido a Yuri allí para siempre, no había nada que le impidiera de seguir adelante, nada demasiado avergonzado o agotador, nada que no pudiera enfrentar.

Pronto iba a estar en casa con él, consciente que juntos habían ganado la enésima batalla.

_ピンチ_ _ – Pinchi (Aprieto)_

Lo que maravillaba a Yuri más que todo, era como durante los años Yuya y él se habían recíprocamente influenciado.

Nunca había sido tan feliz de dejar el trabajo como desde hace cuando el mayor y él se habían ido a vivir juntos. Nunca lo había esperado tanto, preguntándose qué iba a pasar, como iban a pasar su tarde – como si no estuvieran juntos todos los días.

Era un aprieto, decidir si fuera contra su naturaleza o no.

Pero al final, mientras miraba a Yuya caminar hacia él, realizó que no todo estaba blanco o negro, y que podía permitirse de ceder de alguna manera, si el premio por esa batalla era pasar lo restante de su vida con Takaki Yuya.


End file.
